It All Started Under a Tree
by Syibil
Summary: Zexion just moved to a new town, he's miserable. His father is abusive and his mother is leaving without him. But can talking to Demyx, who he met under a tree, make it all better? Summary sucks. Rated T cause stuff might happen. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

/Hello and welcome to a new story of mine! Reviews are welcomed but please keep them nice!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zexion or Demyx. They belong to Square Enix(sp) I believe.

Chapter One: A Chance Meeting

Liorva is a small town not far from the beach, about two to three miles at best. Zexion just moved to the town, the boy is only 10 years old and his family had been having quite a lot of problems as of late. It was Tuesday, beautiful day to say the least. The birds chirped and the bees buzzed, the slate haired boy wondered off to a nearby park, he carried a book with him and was planning to read.

The park looked ruff and worn down, it was clear it had been played on for too long and that it was dying of too much attention from annoying little children. He looked around for a place to sit, not wanting to be around the over active boys and girls he settled for a tree far off in the distance, it was an oak tree and as he got closer he noticed it was hollow and that there was a huge hole at the base of the bark. It was big enough for him to slip into but the hole wasn't what caught his eyes, it was the feet sticking out of the hole that interested him, "Uh… Hello?" He said.

The feet jerked back, as if whoever owned the two limbs was shocked to hear someone else's voice. Zexion stepped back as he watched a body crawl out of the hole and crawl to a standing position. The body was male, a clear head taller than Zexion. "Hi! You must be new! I'm Demyx but my friends call me Dem, Demy or Dem-Dem! You can call me whatever!" The boy, now known as Demyx said with a grin that could even make the grumpiest of people smile. But not Zexion, no, the slated male was too speechless to see this… This boy who had weird hair style known to man. "Hello? Are you even listening?" Demyx said, waving a hand in front of Zexion's face. He soon pulled out of his trance with a shake of his head, "S-Sorry, I'm Zexion. Nice to meet you." He replied with a slight stutter, "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around town." The blond spoke, still grinning. They continued the conversation by sitting under the shaded part of the tree, until they had to part ways, both decided to meet again under the same tree and same time.

It was half passed 6 o' clock when Zexion got home, right around the time the sun went down of course. He walked in on an unsettling but normal sight, his mother on the floor crying with new cuts and bruises. She looked up at him; her eyes were warning him that the same thing would happen to him. The boy gritted his teeth and hurriedly ran up the stairs to his room at the back. Once inside he locked the door and let out a relieved sigh. "Hello son." Came a rough sounding voice laced with venom, "Get over here." The voice ordered, Zexion turned around and saw his drunken father, holding a beer can in one hand and his very own pants and boxers in the other. The slate haired male began to tear up; this was the third time in one month…

/That concludes the first chappy! I hope you enjoyed it. Review please! Your advice and comments are appreciated and welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

/Chappy 2! I did this after taking the dreaded STAAR test -Shudders- anyway, I don't own the two characters I just place them in AU situations! Review please!/

Chapter 2: The Spark of Feelings

As the male walked down the street he applied small amounts of make up to his face; around and below his eye and on his left cheek. Unlike other males Zexion had no problem wearing foundation, after all he did need to hide the marks his father had always left after.. What he had always done. Not only that he didn't want to alarm his new friend and scare him off or worry him to death. He put the foundation into his pocket as he neared the tree, seeing no sign of Demyx he figured he was early so he stood under the protection the leaves gave. He began to doze off 5 minutes into the waiting when a blaze of blond hair and sparkling oceanic eyes jumped in front of him, with a squeak he jolted out of his light slumber to look at Demyx, "Geez don't do that!" He yelled at the laughing boy, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" He responded with that same grin he had yesterday.

They both sat down and began a conversation, smiling all the while until Demyx noticed the make up, "Oi, Zexy. Why are you were make up?" He asked, a curious glint in his eyes. This made the slate haired boy frown visably, "It's not a crime to wear make up, Dem. And my name is Zexion not Zexy."

"Okay, okay but still. It's all uneven and doesn't even match your skintone." The blond retorted with a slight roll of his eyes, Zexion raised a single eyebrow, "And how do you know this?" He asked, ready to mock the boy if he had a lame excuse which he didn't, his mother worked as a cosmotologist. The smaller of the two's mouth formed a soft 'o' shape as the conversation went back to the previous question, "So, tell me." The blond all but slightly demanded, presistent. "I fell down stairs." Was the only thing that popped out of Zexion's mouth, his mind raced to find a new -a better- excuse but the blond took it, "Really? That stinks. Hey can you stay over tonight?" Demyx asked with a grin, his eyes just beamed with hope that the answer would be three letters and not two. "Uhm.. I'll have to ask." Zexion replied as he took out his blueberry cell phone and dialed his mother's number. One small conversation later, the boy hanged the phone up and smiled with a nod, "Yeah I can. Just let me go get some clothes."

Demyx grinned brightly and nodded as he gave Zexion a piece of paper with his phone number on it, "Okay! I'll text you my address, okay?" And with that the blond stood up and ran toward the exit, waving, "See you later, Zexy!" He said as he recieve a small rock thrown at him, "Don't call me Zexy!"

Once the blond was out of sight the male stood up, stretched and made his way home. He felt happy and cheerful for once in his life, like nothing wrong could just pop and say 'Hey, i'm here to make your life more miserable than it once was!'. That mood didn't last long because as soon as he opened his door he saw his mother standing there with her two suitcases. "Mom..? What are yo-" His sentence was cut off due to his mother hugging him tightly, whispering, "Stay strong. I love you son" And then she just walked out. The male stood there, staring at the floor in horror at what had just happened. He couldn't believe this.. His mother, his own mother who bore him into this world had just left, left him with... That man. Tears began to flow down like Niagra Falls as he stalked up the stairs to collect a bag of clothes for the night. His father was in his room, dead asleep with beer cans and bottles strung all around. In fear of waking him up Zexion quietly but swiftly climbed out of the two story window, jumped into a tree and climbed to the bottom.

Successful in doing so he ran down the sidewalk a couple of blocks before texting Demyx for the address, his eyes were red and puffy and his nose runny but he was sure they'd clear up before he made it to the blond's house.

Zexion politely knocked on the white door of the white and blue house, it didn't take long for someone to answer. It was a woman with brown long hair put into a ponytail. Her smile was soft and sweet, she had an apron tied around her letting Zexion assume she was making dinner, "Oh hello there. You must be Zexion. DemyBubbles has told me so much about you!" She cooed as she led him in. The small male blushed softly, "He's talked about me?" He asked, making sure his voice did not waver. "Well of course! He said you were the most interesting boy he had ever met." She giggled, "By the way, you can call me Mrs. Lilly." Zexion nodded, his blush had darkened once the comment of him being interesting hit his ears. "Demy is upstair on the first door to your left." She said then reseaded back to the kitchen. He followed the directions and came across a blue door painted like the police box he saw on Doctor Who, the artwork was sloppy but good enough to actually recognize it.

He knocked once more and within an instant the door opened and with a grin Demyx yanked Zexion inside, letting the smaller squeak once more. "Okay! Welcome to Casa Demico!" He said, attempting Spanish. The slate haired male blinked as he looked around, sea green carpets and blue walls accompained by fish paintings and music symbols. Anything that was in this boy's room was either ocean related more music related, "Interesting... So DemyBubbles." He grinned lightly, mocking Mrs. Lilly's voice as he said Demyx's nickname, "Where do I sleep?" The blond blushed in embarrassment before answering, "In my bed of course. We're both men so it's only natural." At the end of his sentence Zexion was already sitting on his chosen side of the bed, setting his bag down onto the sea green carpet. "Mom will have dinner done in a bit so let's watch tv!" Demyx said as he flopped onto the bed after grabbing and switching on the television right across from them, oblivious to the sorrow in Zexion's uncovered eye once the word "Mom" was voiced, "Yeah.. Let's." He said as he laid down beside the other, watching Jonny Test on Cartoon Network.

Their relationship grew after that, it was the adventures Demyx took Zexion on that sparked a certain feeling in the pit of his stomach that almost wanted to make him barf but he quite liked the feeling so he let it be but never voiced it, never told Demyx and was oblivious that Demyx felt the same feeling toward him. After that they were never sepreated until they both had to depart at the end of the day, Demyx going home to his loving family and Zexion to his abusive father. Though the slate haired boy did try and avoid going home as much as possible.

/OuO End of chappy 2. Review please! Your advice and comments are very much welcomed as long as they aren't flames of hate!


End file.
